


Thomas and Manuel at the Pet Store

by orangina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, I need to find something to do with my life, I'm going to cry, M/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Manuel go to the pet store to buy stuff for their new kitten but things don't really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas and Manuel at the Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't even want to talk about this, don't look at me, I'm not even going to read over this for typos I'm so ashamed BYE
> 
> Oh but I will dedicate this to my friend meinewolfboy3 because I blame her 100% for this

“So Thomas, are you excited to be adopting a kitten?” Manuel asks his friend as they enter the pet store.

“No, Manu, I’m _not_ ,” Thomas affirms for the millionth time. “All they do is eat, sleep, and poop and they smell bad and grow up to be ugly and hairy.”

“Sounds just like you,” Manuel snickers, earning a slap from Thomas.

Thomas and Manuel had made a bet with each other over a card game: if Manuel won ‘Crazy Eights’, then they would adopt a cat for their new apartment and if Thomas won then they would adopt a dog. Manuel ended up winning, much to Thomas’ dismay, and they are now wandering around the pet store in search of food bowls, cat tuna, litter and whatnot, after which they would stop by the animal shelter for a cat or a kitten or whatever. Thomas doesn’t really care, everything is the same anyway…

“Thomas, come here!” Manuel hisses and it’s only then that Thomas realizes that he has been drifting off, mesmerized by a tank of unnaturally colored fish.

Manuel is inspecting a display of cat tuna that sports a variety of different flavors: chicken delight, seafood feast, juicy beef (with herbs), and some other things that Manuel thinks may be appropriate for a menu at a fancy restaurant. “Should we just get a little bit of everything?” he poses to Thomas.

Thomas wrinkles his nose and wraps his arms around Manuel’s hips. “Juicy beef with herbs? Bleh. I’m more of a seafood kind of guy.”

Manuel rolls his eyes. “No, you dumbass, this is for the _kitten_ , not _you_...”

“Yes, that’s what I meant!” Thomas shoots back, not knowing exactly what point he’s trying to prove. He shuffles away from Manuel, a frown firmly planted on his lips and his arms crossed.

“God, you are so stupid…” Manuel muses, shaking his head as he plucks various cans off the shelf and adds them to the basket he is carrying. And with a dramatic _hmmph_ , Thomas stomps away, pissed off because Manuel is _always_ such a jerk and never treats him like the loving husband he deserves--

“We’re not _married_ , Thomas,” Manuel hollers and it’s only then that Thomas realizes he’d been muttering to himself (apparently he’s grown so accustomed to talking that he now does it without even realizing it).

“Buzz off, bitch!” Thomas yells in response, storming around the aisles and not even feeling self conscious about the looks he receives for that one. He’s so angry, it’s not _fair_ , what did he ever do to--

_Hamsters?_

HAMSTERS!

The anger melting off his body like an ice cube on a hot day, excitement swells within Thomas and he grins like a child as he examines the small, furry creatures, scurrying about in their cages and climbing over each other.

Thomas decided right then and there that he _had_ to have one of those things.

He marches to the first store employee he sees and informs them that he would like to purchase a hamster.

“Which one?”

Thomas points to the cutest one out of them all, a runty little thing with long whiskers and big eyes and tousled brown fur with a black stripe down the back. “I’m going to name him Manu, after the man I wish would marry me but he hates me so I doubt that’ll ever happen…” Thomas says dreamily as he watches the little squirt.

The employee raises an eyebrow but says nothing. After all, it’s usually only the whackos who want _rodents_ as pets. She pulls on a pair of gloves, extracts the runt from the cage and brings it to the front of the store where she places it in a box and proceeds to ring Thomas up at the register.

“I need a cage, too,” Thomas realizes, so he bounds off to find one and crashes _directly_ into Manuel who drops the basket he’s clutching--

“ _Ooomph--_ Thomas?”

Thomas perks up immediately. “I bought a hamster and I named it after you!”

Manuel’s eyes widen. “Oh...no...you...did… _not…_ ”

“Oh, but I did!” squeaks Thomas. He gestures towards the register. “He’s right up here, go say hi to him!”

Manuel looks as though he’s about to burst into tears. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, blinks, keeps his eyes shut, opens them wide, rolls them around, then looks back at Thomas, whose hopeful grin has not left his face for one second.

And then Manuel laughs. Nervously at first, then it turns into a loud, ringing howl of sorts. “Thomas…” he gasps. “I...cannot…”

Thomas grins sheepishly and shrugs. He takes Manuel’s wrist and tugs him around to choose a hamster cage, the basket with the cat items abandoned.

Thomas isn’t too upset about that.


End file.
